The Reason
by strawberryfinn
Summary: [COMPLETE]. Zack hurts Cody, and needs forgiveness. Short story. Songfic on Hoobastank's The Reason oneshot


**NOTE**:I do not own _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody _or the characters Zack Martin, Cody Martin, Carey Martin, or Drew. I do not own the song _The Reason_ by Hoobastank, or Hoobastank for that matter. Anyway, I hope you like it.

Zack took a deep breath. This was something he really didn't feel like doing. But he knew he had to do it.

He walked across the suite, pausing outside of his twin's door.

It had been so long since the last time he had been in there. It wasn't Cody's fault, and Zack knew he couldn't blame him. At all, this time. It had been all Zack's own fault, and he knew it.

He paused as he placed his trembling fingers on the door to Cody's room. He glanced at the posters that covered his brother's door. Protecting him from Zack.

They used to share a room, he realized. They used to. But after… after what Zack had done to him, Cody moved out.

He wouldn't knock. He couldn't knock. Cody would block him out.

Just like he had been doing for almost a month.

And Zack knew he deserved it.

**I'm not a perfect person  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
**

He wrapped his fingers around the doorknob, feeling the cold metal against his hand. He took a deep breath, and pushed down on the door. The door opened, and Zack kept his eyes to the ground as he felt his twin's eyes on him.

Zack looked up, and Cody's eyes immediately traveled to the floor.

_What is he doing in here_? Cody asked himself. Of course Cody didn't speak. He hadn't spoken since that day.

Cody didn't want him here. Cody didn't need this.

Zack needed this. He was doing it for himself.

He knew this too. It wasn't that he needed to do this for Cody—he needed to do this for himself.

He needed his Cody back.

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
**

"Cody," he started, his voice shaking as he glanced down at his hands. He glanced up.

Cody's pale and scared face—just like it had been. Almost for this entire month.

"I…" Zack broke off. This was too hard for him to handle.

Memories began to overcome him.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
**

Flashback

_Zack stumbled, feeling dizzier than he ever had. Things blurred together and he felt like throwing up._

_This was what it was like to be drunk._

_Drew had said it was only one. He wouldn't get hurt._

_Yet one had turned into more and more._

_He couldn't stop._

_Cody would never let this happen to him. Cody had strength._

_Zack didn't. He passed out, letting the darkness overcome him._

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You**

_Somebody was calling his name. Zack didn't know who._

_He groggily opened one eye. It was Cody._

"_Zack," his twin whispered worriedly. "How did this happen?"_

_Those brown eyes. True pain and care._

_The one thing that Zack could focus on, strangely, was Cody's shirt. It was a blue one._

_Zack didn't know what he was thinking anymore. Everything blurred together again._

_He flailed out, hitting everything he could. He heard whimpers of pain, but he couldn't control his actions._

_He wanted this to end._

**A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You**

**A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You**

**A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You  
**

_When Zack had come to, he was in the suite. His mom was sitting over him, an anxious look on her face._

"_Mom?" he had whispered, afraid to face her disappointment. "I'm… sorry…"_

"_Don't say sorry to me," she said, tears running from the corners of her eyes. "You need to say sorry to him," she pointed over at where Cody was sitting on his bed. _

_Zack looked over at him, and realized Cody was crying, soft broken tears. Bruises layered his pale skin, the skin that had been flawless only days before._

_Who had done this to him? Zack felt angry, revengeful. He was going to destroy the person that did that to him._

"_Who did this?" he demanded furiously._

_Carey looked at him, defeated. "Don't you know, Zack? You did."_

End Flashback

**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

Cody hadn't said one word since that day.

"Cody," Zack tried again. "I'm sorry Cody," he felt the tears squeezing out of his eyes as he quickly ran a hand over them. "I didn't… I didn't mean to Cody. _I love you_. I hope you know that. I'm sorry I'm such a _failure_ as a brother. I know I hurt you. You didn't deserve it. I'm sorry… Cody. I'm sorry and I need you to know that. _I love you. _I hope you know I wouldn't do that if… if I had been alright."

Zack turned to leave, a tear trickling down his cheek. He'd tried his best.

He didn't deserve to be forgiven, he knew that. He deserved for Cody to hate him. He deserved it and he knew it.

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**

Something stopped Zack before he left Cody's room. He heard a small, muffled sound, and turned to see Cody's innocent and unblemished face.

"_I love you too."_

**I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you**

A bit lame? Good? Let me know. Review.

-Strawberry Finn


End file.
